Door closers or door position analyzers and the like normally require a means of connecting the device to the door. Commonly, this is done through an arm or series of arms connected between the device and the door. Single arm devices typically require a device to accumulate linear translation at the attachment point. This is often provided by a track and roller arrangement. The door closer or analyzer is normally mounted to the door frame and the track is mounted on the door or vice versa. One problem associated with track devices is that they are capable of accumulating debris which may tend to jamb the track. In high security applications, debris may be intentionally deployed to prevent door operation. For this, and for the further reason of appearance, concealed door closing and analyzing devices have been developed which are concealed within the door frame or door body in the normally closed position. For example, see Rodseth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,381, and Kambic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,388. However, in this case the track remains exposed when the door is in the open position.